


Ridiculous

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, deeks' wild viking mane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little bit of silly domestic!Densi fluff about Deeks' hair - inspired by a scene in 6x13 - In The Line of Duty.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as prompt fulfillment for tumblr users tooldtoship and secretxlittlexdarling on January 21, 2015.

“So what was with that chia pet business today?” Deeks asked, his voice slightly muffled from where he stood peering into his fridge, but still clear enough to carry across the apartment to where Kensi was closing the door after paying the delivery guy for their pizza.

“Huh? Oh.” She muttered under her breath as she moved to set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table before glancing up at him with a smirk. “I was flirting with you. Couldn’t you tell?”

“By insulting my hair?” he quirked an eyebrow at her as he closed the fridge and ambled across the living room towards her, beers in hand. “That’s, uh, that’s an interesting technique.”

“Well, Callen gave me the perfect setup line,” she grinned at him as she made herself comfortable on the couch. “It would have been a shame to waste it.”

He snorted as he sat beside her and passed her a beer. “Right, because as we’ve previously established many,  _many_ times, your sense of humor is in  _no_  way, shape, or form terrible.”

She pretended to pout at him for all of two seconds before responding. “I think we’ve also established many,  _many_  times that you  _like_  my sense of humor,” she narrowed her eyes at him as he looked at her with an expression of disbelief so exaggerated it was clear he was faking. “Besides, you weren’t doing too much better with that honeymoon routine up in Ops.”

“Oh, what? That, that was perfect. Callen liked it, I could tell.”

She shook her head. “You’re ridiculous,” she said with a laugh, taking a sip of her beer before putting it down and moving to flip open the lids of the pizza boxes.

“Mm…maybe, but you like ridiculous, Kensalina. At least when it comes to me,” he murmured, leaning forward to put his beer down on the table as well. He turned slightly in her direction before continuing. “You like it almost as much as this golden Viking mane of mine, admit it,” he finished with a waggle of his eyebrows that made her chuckle in spite of herself.

Reaching out and grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt she pulled him closer, barely able to get out an embarrassingly breathy “shut up, Deeks,” before their lips collided.

And if her hands migrated up his neck as they kissed so that she could wind her fingers in his hair, neither one of them was complaining.

Having to reheat their pizza later was  _totally_  worth it.


End file.
